


Morning routine(s)

by nell21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nell21/pseuds/nell21
Summary: How Maggie's morning routine changed since she got with Alex





	Morning routine(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quinnsdanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnsdanvers/gifts).

5.30am  
Maggie is awake this early, for the first time in the last 3 months. She used to have her alarm set at that time everyday before. But something changed in the last 3 months.

3 months ago, she showed up at Alex’s apartment with pizza, beer and a romantic speech. Somehow it worked out pretty good for her. They’ve been together since then and Maggie has never felt more happy in a relationship. To be fair, they are very compatible. 

First, jobwise obviously since that’s how they met. But that’s not the only reason. They both value justice and helping other. They’re both obsessed with their jobs so no one is annoyed when a date has to be canceled because of an alien attack. And they both have a lot of love to give, each in their own way.  
Oh and obviously Alex is beautiful on the outside, which is always an added bonus.

But going back to mornings. Before that, Maggie had an insomnia almost every night so she decided to make the best of it. Since she’s 18, she wakes up early to do all sorts of tasks while the rest of the city is still asleep. She finishes some paperwork, cleans up last night’s dishes and do a quick work out.

So every day, she was up before 6am. Now that’s not the case anymore because there’s almost always someone next to her in bed. She’s had girlfriends before but she’s never felt more safe than sleeping next to Alex. The first time they slept in the same bed, a week after they started dating, her alarm rang as usual so she woke up. But for the first time in years she didn’t feel good after her doing her usual morning routine. Instead she wished she had stayed in bed longer, Alex cuddled close to her. 

She slowly discovered that Sleeping Alex is her favorite Alex. She feels lucky to see her asleep, all the worries gone from her face, a small grin appearing from time to time. She also always wants to be as close as possible to Maggie, often blindly reaching out to take her hand, wrap her arm around her and burry her face in her neck. And when she wakes up, she always starts by giving Maggie a light kiss on her neck, then squeeze her hand. She opens her eyes to look back at her, giving a brilliant smile she only gives to her girlfriend. The kind that Maggie would call “stupidly loving” if it was anyone else. 

Everytime Alex looks at her like that in the morning, Maggie can’t help but pull her closer to her and kiss her. She kisses her like she’s trying to say she loves her because they haven’t said it yet. Alex seems to be surprised by that kiss everytime, she blinks twice like she can’t believe she gets that kind of attention. Then they slowly get out of bed and Maggie starts cooking their breakfast, while Alex wraps her arm around her waist because “I’m cold Maggie, I need warm cuddles with my girlfriend”. And then she’ll start kissing her neck slowly, until Maggie asks her to stop distracting her or she might ruin their pancakes. Looking like a kicked puppy, Alex will start making the coffee. 

So yes, that’s now her morning routine. And she loves it much more than her old one. She still does her paperwork, Alex next to her doing hers. She also still works out, first joining Alex for a morning run and then going to the gym together. 

Now here she is, awake at 5.30am but not because of an alarm clock. She’s awake because she’s been thinking about Alex, and how much she loves her. Or more precisely, how she loves her and needs to tell her. Like right now. She wants to wake up her girl and kiss her, tell her how much she means to her. Instead she is fidgeting and turning around in her bed.

“Why are you up so early” a sleepy voice says.

Great, now she woke up Alex.

“Nothing baby. Go back to sleep” Maggie answers, and drops a kiss on her girlfriend’s nose.

Alex opens her eyes to look directly at Maggie.

“No, I can’t if you can’t sleep either. So tell me what’s going on that beautiful mind of yours ?”

“Nothing bad, I promise.”

“Then tell me babe”

“I love you so much.”

This wasn’t really the plan. Alex seems to register what Maggie just said, her mouth opening slowly and trying to find what to answer. The silence is getting longer, and when Maggie is about to ask her to forget she said anything, Alex launches at her and kisses her harder than ever before. When they run out of air, Alex pulls back and whispers.

“I love you too.” Her smile bigger than ever.  
They kissed some more, and decided to skip work for the day to stay in bed together.

2 years and 9 months later, Maggie has another insomnia. This time, it’s because she’s about to propose later in the day.  
And in 4 years, the lack of sleep will be caused by their baby crying in the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone liked that fic, especially Katelin !


End file.
